Danny (Cats Don't Dance)
Danny is the main protagonist from Cats Don't Dance As Prince Dastan in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is a prince of Persia As Haru in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an Earthbender As Aladdin in Dannyladdin He is a street rat As Peter Pan in Danny Pan He lives in Never Land As Shang in Sawyerlan He is a captain As Mammal Story 1, 2, and 3 He is a cowboy doll As Lumiere in Beauty and the Panda He is a candlestick As Adult Simba in The Cat King He is a lion As Jason Johnston in Danny and Bagheera He is a 23-year-old boy As Robin Hood in Danny Hood He is a fox As Phoebus in The Panda of Notre Dame He is the captain of the guards As Dodger in Simba & Company He is a dog As Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove He is Yzma's henchmen As Hercules in Dannycules He is a wonder boy As Sexton Mouse in Kermit Hood He is a mouse As Mushu in Ritalan He is a dragon As Ling in Duchlan He is a soldier As Sultan in Syladdin and Copperladdin He lives in the Palace of Agrabah As Prince in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals He is a prince As Hercules' Earthly Parents in Romeocules He is a Hercules' earthly father As Two Men watching Prince Achmed in Olladdin He is a cameo As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan He is a father As Flik in An Animated Animal's Life He is an ant As Eric in The Little Mer-Cat He is a prince As Dimitri in Sawyerstasia As Hugo in The Superdog of Notre Dame He is a gargoyle As Timon in The Dinosaur King and The Yellow King He is a meerkat As SpongeBob SquarePants in Danny the Cat (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a sponge As Sebastian in The Little Russian Princess He is a crab As Jiminy Cricket in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a cricket As Wander in Danny Over Yonder He is an alien As Captain Louis Renault in Casablanca (brucesmovies1 style) He is an officer As George Bailey in It's A Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Ashley Wilkes in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) He is a human As Austin Powers in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a human As Dweeb in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a dinosaur As Wallace Frensky in Oliver and Berlioz As Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a rabbit As Adult Aang in The Legend of Princess He is the Avatar As Don in Rabbit vs He is Elise's Father As in Darogn Ball Z Style He is The Prince all Saiyans As Blu in Rio (brucesmovies1 style) and Rio (SuperJNG18 Version) As Emmet in The Animal Movie As Mr. Banks in Marge Poppins Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters